


Your Friends Aren't Coming

by NotARobot458



Series: Tangled Stuff [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Also it's in a sort of script format, And my mind made this up, Humor, Kidnapping, There's a bunch of stuff on tumblr about Cassandra kidnapping Varian in a future episode, sorry - Freeform, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotARobot458/pseuds/NotARobot458
Summary: A short thing on Varian frustrating the heck out of Cassandra after she kidnaps him. And possibly letting the others know where he is at the same time. Because reasons.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Tangled Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630048
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159





	Your Friends Aren't Coming

Cassandra: Your friends aren't coming to save you.  
Varian: Well, obviously.  
Cassandra: Huh?  
Varian: Rapunzel usually doesn't visit me as often as I visit her. When she doesn't hear from me for a while, she assumes I'm working on something important and gives me a few days before coming over to force me to take care of myself. When she finds out I'm not there, her first conclusion likely won't being you kidnapping me.  
Cassandra: Well, won't your dad tell her you're missing?  
Varian: He's stubborn and doesn't always accept help. Even if he goes to the kingdom to ask, again, neither of them will figure out what really happened.  
Cassandra: Well, I went to Rapunzel looking for the scroll, so she knows I was there and trying to get something you had.  
Varian: In that case, she would probably believe you stole the scroll, killed me, and left me in a gutter somewhere.  
Cassandra: Dark, but okay. Also, what if your raccoon saw me take you?  
Varian: It would take a while for them to decode what he's saying. Even if they figure it out, they have no idea where I am.  
Varian: Heck, I have no idea where I am, either.  
Cassandra, visibly frustrated: Well, I'll write a note telling them, then! *Writes note*  
Varian: How do I know that's what you wrote?  
Cassandra: Here, look!  
Varian: *reads note* Rapunzel's tower? How do I know that's really where we are?  
Cassandra: IT IS, OKAY? Watch, I'll send the letter now.  
Varian: How do I know you're actually sending it to Corona?  
Cassandra: *Looks at Owl* Take this to Rapunzel.  
Owl: *Flies away*  
Varian:  
Varian: That could be a secret code to tell him to throw it off a cliff.  
Cassandra, throwing her hands in the air angrily: Look, the point is they aren't coming to save you, alright?  
Varian: I know! That's what I was saying!


End file.
